The McCullough Story
by oldtime
Summary: This is the continuing story of Flint, Mary and the wagon train gang. As always it will contain spanking oif minors as discipline. If this offends you please read someone else's stories. again I write only for fun.
1. Samantha

The McCullough Story

**Author's note: This is the continuing adventures of the McCullough Family and the wagon train gang. For purposes of this sequel the children are Matthew David Spence 19, Mark Allen Spence 16, Barnaby Daniel West 16, Luke Adam Spence 14, and Samantha Marjorie McCullough 4. I thought it was time Sammy start getting in on some of the fun. This book may skip a year or two between stories. And as always it will contain spanking of minor children as discipline. If this offends you please read someone else's stories. As always I don't own the characters and only write for fun.

Chapter 1: Samantha

Flint and Ty sat on the porch of the bunkhouse talking.

"You know, boss; what with the end of the school term, Mark will start working full time on the ranch. Just the other day young Henry was asking about going to work, says he don't think sherrifin's for him, wants to learn ranchin." Ty stopped and took a deep breath.

"Ty, you know I trust you with the hiring and firin' round here. I don't have a problem with you putting the younger ones to work if that's what you're asking," responded Flint with a grin.

"Well boss, I was sort of thinkin' on something a little different. You know the younger hands they need extra help and training. They need chances to learn from their mistakes? Well, that sometimes makes the older more experienced hands a little upset, especially if their making the same money. I was a wondering what you would think about maybe starting a sort of training program. I was thinking of starting the boys out at say; half pay and working them alongside the experience men." Ty turned and looked at Flint to see his reaction.

"Sounds interesting. I know I've heard more than one rancher gripping about 'some young upstart gummed' up the works', or some eager young man trying to prove he knows better than a man twice his age with years of experience, causing a bunkhouse war. They can cost valuable time and man power to correct those problems. What all did you have in mind?" asked Flint leaning forward to give Ty his full attention.

"Well, first off; I was thinking we could convert that small barn there next to Bill's cabin into a bunk house for the younger ones say; maybe sixteen to twenty-one. Of course Mark and Henry would be going home at night, but I have a couple of younger one's working already and I have another from town in mind. I don't know about you, but I think the younger one's tend to pick up some bad habits in the bunk house. Then if we want a good training program; we might need some stricter control," Ty stopped again giving Flint a chance to talk.

"I think you might be on to something. Just who did you have in mind to ramrod this program of yours?" asked Flint with a raised eye brow.

"To tell you the truth, I was thinking that you and I could sorta trade off until , I was thinking that Bill might be the right man. That way we could get it off to a good start and work the kinks out first hand, while we watch for just the right man for the summer months. I chose Bill, because I know he's good with the boys. I figure to do this thing right, it's going to take more than just bossing' it's going to take some parenting skills. For instance; take that incident with Gary Jordan; he's that young boy the sheriff Tom brought out…"

"He seems to be a good worker, most of the time, especially for only being sixteen," said Flint.

"Yes, that's true, but he got it into his head that he had life all figured out. He got all cocky and wouldn't listen when Bob was explaining how to mend the fence with that new barbed wire. He got two horses hurt and almost got himself crippled. I almost let him go, on the spot. I hauled him into sheriff Tom. He tossed Gary into a cell and spelled things out for the boy; he'd had his chance was going to send him to the work house. As much as he hated sending a sixteen-year-old into that kind of life; with no one and nowhere to go, he had no choice. Gary started pleading; he said he'd do anything, anything at all. Well, that got me to thinking about you and your boys. If they had done the same they would have been drug off to the barn for an attitude adjustment. So Tom and I left the boy there and went for a walk and had us a little talk. I knew that Gary was a pretty good kid. Trouble was he wasn't getting the chance to be a kid; Sheriff Tom helped me arrange to become the boy's guardian until he's twenty-one. Then Gary and I sat down and had us a long talk about everything he had done and just what I expected from him and what the consequences would be if he overstepped those bounds. I gave him one last chance to change his mind; either he could accept punishment; and I meant to tan his hide, or he could go to the work house. He stood there with tears in his eyes and said, 'I didn't know anyone cared'.

"All the way home, and he didn't say a word. When we got here, I took him into the barn yonder and…Well let's just say he ate supper standin. He took a little ribbing from the men, but they were happy to have me handle things and the kid be pulled up. Gary's been working right hard since. I did make him move his bunk in next to mine and added a few rules like no drinking and lights out at ten," finished Ty.

"Turned right around did he?" asked Flint.

"Well, no not quite; here just the other day he got a little mouthy. I pulled him from working with the men and set him to barn chores and piling rocks on that garden wall; gave him some thinking time. It was extra work for me keeping him busy, but yesterday morning at breakfast he looks over at me and says can we talk. Then he says; 'thanks Ty for giving me those chores. It gave me time to think, and I'm a lot younger than most of other men. I need to show them respect if I ever want to get any respect.' That's when this idea of mine was born," said Ty with a wide smile.

"Sounds like you've thought it out and covered all the angles. You know me; I've always said it's going to take strong men to build this country and strong men come from well-trained boys. There seems to be more and more young boys out there that need someone to look up too. I think you should give this plan a try, Ty. Why don't you spend some time writing up some rules and guidelines, and get to work on that bunkhouse? I'll see if I can't get a letter off to Bill see what he thinks," responded Flint.

"Time to eat Flint, Sammy, come eat," called Mary from the back porch.

Flint looked over to the play yard and noticed a small redheaded angel poke her head up and head for the corner of the fence, as he excused himself and headed toward her, a little leg appeared over the top of the fence.

"Samantha Marjorie, use the gate!" yelled Flint smiling, as the leg flew back over the fence and Sammy ran for the gate.

As she ran to him, he bent down on one knee.

"What has daddy told you about climbing over the fence?" came Flint's stern words as he took Samantha's small hands in his.

"Not to cause it's dangus," answered Sammy with her lip poked out.

"That's right, little lady, and this is your last warning. If I catch you even trying again, I will have to give you a spanking, do you understand me?" scolded Flint trying not to smile at the look of shock that crossed the little girls face.

"Yes sir, I didn't mean to forget. I 'member better next time," answered Sammy as one lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Very well then, let's get washed up," said Flint rising and spinning the little one up into his arms, receiving a burst of giggles; he loved hearing her laugh.

~oOo~

"Mom, Mom, where's dad?" shouted Matt as he cane banging through the front door.

"Goodness, Matthew what's got you so excited," enthused Mary, as she crossed to put the bread on the table.

"It came mom; it came. Where's dad?" Matt asked again, fairly shouting.

"He's washing up. What came?" asked a confused Mary.

"What's all the shouting; did I hear someone calling for me," said Flint as he followed Sammy through the back door?

"My Matty, you came back I missed you," giggled Samantha as she ran and climbed into her big brothers arms.

"Of course I came back. I only went into town to get the mail," laughed Matt, turning his attention back to Flint as he put her down on a chair at the table.

"Yes Dad it came, it came; can you believe it came. I was so excited. I almost couldn't open it. Then I got so nervous, I had to open it. I am so excited, Dad. I got accepted!" Matt almost jumped as he waved the letter for them to see.

"What came, who accepted you, and for what?" came Mary's bewildered reply.

"That's great son. Let's sit down and eat before all of your mom's hard work goes to waste, then you can tell us all about it," suggested Flint sitting down at the head of the table.

Mary sat down with a sigh, and bowed her head as Flint asked the blessing. Mary was worse than a school girl as she waited for Flint to say; Amen.

"Now would someone please tell me what all this excitement is about?" said Mary passing the potatoes.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I forgot we didn't tell you. I didn't want to make a big deal just in case they didn't accept me. I applied for the Texas Rangers. Oh dad, there's a telegram for you on the hall table, should I get it?" Matt stood and started to turn from the table.

"No son; you should eat and then you can tell us all the news as soon as we finish." Flint laughed to himself, honestly wasn't eating on anyone's else's mind.

"Yes sir, I'll read you the letter when we finish eating," replied Matt.

The rest of the meal was eaten in almost silence, then as Flint pushed back his plate, Mary rose to fill everyone's coffee. Matt unfolded the latter and started to read.

_Dear Mr. McCullough,_

_We have received you application and have reviewed and considered it carefully and we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as one of three young men to join our elite group of law enforcement officials._

_As you are no doubt aware our work is not for everyone, but for those who are chosen it can be very rewarding. The training you will receive will be hard work, but we trust that you are up to the challenge _

_We are looking forward to meeting you on October first, we will be sending you a train ticket in September._

_Once again, congratulation, Welcome Deputy Ranger McCullough_

_ Yours respectfully,_

_ Chief Ranger Slate Rawlings_

"Isn't it exciting, I can't wait. Don't you think it's exciting, Mom?" asked Matt looking up from the letter.

"Yes son it is very exciting, but I'm still a little confused. I thought you said you applied, so why is the letter addressed to your dad?" asked Mary glancing toward Flint.

"Oh that's easy; I applied as Matthew Spence McCullough. I wanted to honor both of my father's. Sheriff Tom helped me make it legal and all; I hope that's alright. I couldn't ask first because I wanted it to be a surprise. And Mom, I hope leaving out my middle name doesn't hurt your feelings," answered Matt now looking at both parents.

Flint stood and smiled as he pulled Matthew into a hug. "I couldn't be prouder of you then I am right now, and I am honored that you would want to take my name."

"Yes son, you have made us all proud, and I'm sure that your father would be just as honored and pleased," said Mary as she joined the three way hug.

"I want hugs too, I proud too," squealed Samantha.

"Come here, you proud little monkey, you," laughed Matt swinging Samantha once more into his arms.

Finally when all the excitement had died down, Flint looked down at Samantha who was now dancing all around the room and spoke.

"It's time for you to take a nap little one, and time for the rest of us to get back to work."

"Come on, Sammy, I'll give you a horsey ride up to bed,' offered Matt holding out his hand.

"NO NAP! NO NAP! NO-NO, NO Nap!" yelled Samantha stomping her foot.

Flint stooped down gave Samantha's bottom a quick swat before picking her up,

"You will not stomp your foot and yell at me. Now; I said it's nap time," said Flint very firmly.

Large tears began to flow, as Sammy began to sniff, " but I no want to nap."

Flint brushed her wet curls from her face. " I want you to be daddy's big girl and take a nap, let's go upstairs," he explained..

As Samantha looked into Flints face she yawned and lay her head on his shoulder. It sure was hard work being a big girl.

Matt laughed as he watched Flint carry his little sister up the stairs.

"Boy am I glad she your responsibility; she only four and I can see a temper already. Did I every throw a fit like that when I was little?" questioned Matt.

"As I recall you were a pretty good little fellow, that is until about six when you scared me out of my wits climbing everything in sight," answered Mary with a faraway look in her eye.

"Tell me about it, I don't remember much about being little," pleaded Matt.

"Well, let's see. It was spring and you were begging to go outside. I remember telling you to stay in the yard where I could see you from the window. I got busy and when I went to check on you; you were nowhere to be found. I called and called, and finally I hear you yelling how big and brave you are you were in the top of the barn loft swinging out the door on the hay hook. You were crowing like a rooster, that is until I screamed. Then you froze and could not move and you started screaming for help. So here I was, expecting your brother Luke at the time, climbing that rickety old ladder. When I reached the top I was crawling on all fours across the loft. Praying with every breath that you would not fall before I could reach you." Even now Mary began to shake and tears began to well.

All at once Matthew got a faraway look in his eye…

_**Flashback**_

"Matty, hang on baby Mommy's coming," said Mary as she inched ever closer.

"I'm scared, mommy, I'm scared; don't let me fall," he called as he gripped the rope so tight that his hand hurt.

Mary painstakingly crawled to the edge reaching out across the opening groping for the rope. As she desperately tried to reach the rope, an egg left behind by one of the chickens rolled forward and fell over the edge. Mary's eyes instantly followed the egg and then as it splatted on the ground below she made a lunge and pulled Matty to safety. Wrapping the small child in her arms she burst into tears.

The two sat that way for a long time before making their way back to the ladder and to the ground. Once safely on the ground, a new fear came over Mary. Where had three year old Mark been during all this? Like a mother hen Mary scurried into the house, pulling Matty by the hand. She found Mark on top of the table contently eating jam from the jar with his fingers. As she wiped the small fingers a fear of what might have happened came over her. So she gathered the two small boys onto her bed. Matty lay beside his ma and his brother; both little boys and their mother were crying. Matty tried to tell his ma he was sorry, he remembered that his pa had told him not to climb up into the loft not ever. But his ma would not stop crying.

_**Flashback ended…**_

When Matt's mind returned to the present, his mom was saying; "That's when your pa came in and found us all cuddled and asleep. I remember him saying we all looked a mess. He listened to me tell him the whole story. Then he looked at me and said; Now Mary you know that you have to spank him for climbing up there and disobeying you. I remember pleading with him that I couldn't. I just couldn't, because I was too relieved that you were okay."

"But mom, you did spank me I remember..."

_**Flashback**_

"Mary, the boy has to learn that he must mind. We have to teach him he did wrong or one day he will really get hurt." I could do it, but I think he needs to know that you will do what it takes to keep him safe," reasoned Dave.

"Matthew, come here." The little boy came and stood in front of his pa.

"What you did today was very wrong, and you could have been hurt very bad. When your ma tells you to stay in the yard that is where you are to stay. And Matthew, you know that you are not to go near the loft," said Dave giving Matt a very stern look.

"Pa, I 'm sorry I scared ma. I did a bad thing. Are you going to spank me?" asked Matthew reaching back and covering his bottom.

"No son not this time. I'm not going to spank you, because I was not the one you disobeyed; your ma is going to spank you." Dave stood up and turned Matt toward his mom. He took Mark by the hand and lead him into the other room as he closed the door.

Mary reached out and unfastened the small boys britches, before picking him up and placing him over her lap. Tears began to fall as Mary stared at the small bare bottom. Then whispering to herself, "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe," she began to spank. As she gave the last spank to the now bright red bottom in front of her, Mary was crying as loud as Matt. Stopping she helped him pull up his britches and then pulled him into a hug.

"Now Matty, don't you ever climb up there and scare momma like that again. Mary scolded as she wiped her tears.

"Y…es ma'" hiccupped Matty, as he danced up and down rubbing his well spanked bottom.

_**Flashback ended…**_

"Matt stood absently rubbing his backside as Mary wiped a tear.

"Now, what have we here? Matthew did you do something I should know about?" asked Flint with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"No sir, not recently, but I now know why I don't like hay lofts. I got my first spanking from mom because I climbed into the loft."

"Judging from the fact that your rubbing your seat, I'd say she did a good job," laughed Flint.

"Sure did, mom. I'm sorry I made you cry. I guess maybe Sammy's fit was not so big after all," grinned Matt giving his mom a hug.

~oOo~

It was around two, and Flint and Matt were just coming toward the house when Mary stepped out onto the back porch with a tray of lemonade. Samantha came out in front of her carrying a plate of fresh cookies that she helped make.

"Yum, looks like the girls have taken care of us once more partner," smiled Flint clapping Matt on the back.

"Mommy, can I take my cookies and milk over to the play yard, please?"

"Yes you may, but you remember no climbing on the fence. Ya hear?"

"Me will member, mommy, cause daddy done warmed me," answered Sammy.

"I will remember and Daddy has already warned me, sweetheart," corrected Mary.

Samantha turned and stared up at Flint, with eyes as big as saucers.

"Daddy, don't spank mommy she didn't means to forget!"

"Okay, baby you win, I won't spank her this time, but remember just like you if she does climb the fence again, I will have to spank both of you. Now scat," said Flint as everyone laughed at Sammy's misunderstanding.

"Oh Flint you shouldn't tease her like that she's likely to go around telling folks that you spanked me," said Mary.

"Who's teasing, if you go climbing that fence, I just might put you over my knee," said Flint pulling her down onto his lap and planting a kiss on her head.

Matt, rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What you laughing at boy, get in there and find me that telegram you nearly let me forget about, before I decide you're the one needs a spanking."

TBC

.


	2. Treasure Hunt

The McCullough Story

Chapter Two : Treasure Hunt

"Hey, Mark wait up! Pa says I can ride out to your place to visit with Matt and ave supper. I just gotta drop my books at home and get my horse. It won't take long," shouted Henry running out the schoolhouse doors.

"Sure thing, we gotta wait for Luke to finish cleaning the blackboards anyway. How about we meet you at the sheriff's office?"suggested Mark.

"Good idea; that way I can check with Pa before we leave," said Henry trotting off down the street.

Ten minutes later, Mark and Luke walked their horses up to the hitching rail in front of the jail.

"Are you gonna tell that Miss Parker kept me after class? I mean, it was just a little prank; no one got hurt or anything. Even Miss Parker laughed when all those frogs came jumping out of her desk," pleaded Luke.

"No, not unless you tell about me leaving during lunch, but if Dad asks me straight out, I won't lie. You're probably in luck there seeing as he'll just think we're late because of Henry," answered Mark reaching for the door knob.

"Carl, I got a wire here; says Jack Hill and Monty 'Slim' Decker broke out of the state prison.

You might not remember, but they robbed the stage about eight years ago; made off with the army payroll," said Sheriff Tom.

"You're right, I don't remember that was before my time, but what's that got to so with us anyway Tom?"

"Warden thinks that they could be headed this way. He figures they buried the money round here somewhere," answered Tom using his handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Gosh, do you really think they might come back for the money?" gasped Mark, eyes wide as he and Luke stood just inside the door listening.

"Could be; you boys keep your eyes and ears open and let me know if you see any strangers in town," answered Tom, as his heart thumped having been startled by the sudden excited young voices in the room.

"What can I do for you boys?" asked Carl turning his full attention to them.

"We're just waiting for Henry. He said he wanted to ride out to the ranch with us," answered Luke.

"Is there a reward for bringing in those two outlaws?" questioned Mark, his mind spinning as he thought about the two men with the map he had run into behind the blacksmith at noon.

"Could be. But, you listen here; they are dangerous and desperate, and I don't want any of you boys going anywhere near any stranger. You hear or see anything, you come straight to me or Deputy Perkins. You understand me!" Barked sheriff Tom, pointing his finger first in Mark's face and then Luke's.

Both boys nodded. As the door burst open. "Sorry it took me so long fella's, I had to fill the wood box. I forgot this morning, sorry Pa," panted Henry before giving his pa a quick glance and looking at the floor.

"We'll let it go this time. You run on now and enjoy your visit with Matt. Henry you remember to thank Mrs. McCullough for inviting you to supper, and I'll be excepting you back home no later than eight; you hear?" Said Tom giving Henry a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes Sir, come on fella's let's ride," called Henry, as all three boys turned and tromped out the door.

Just as soon as the three boys rode into the yard, Flint called them over to where he stood by the barn door.

"Might late boys, anything I should know about?"

Luke stepped down and looked at the ground.

"No sir, we was just waiting for Henry; he forgot to fill the wood box this morning, that's what made us late, sir," came Mark's quick reply.

"That's right, sir. I'm sorry I made them late. I can jump in and help with their chores," offered Henry, feeling bad that he had gotten his friends into trouble.

"No need for that, son. You and Matt go on with your plans. He's upstairs in his room. Go right on up. And you two," said Flint pointing at the two younger boys, "better get a move on if you want to be finished before supper."

"Yes Sir. Let's go Luke. It will go faster if we work together," suggested Mark, as they lead their horses toward the barn.

Flint laughed as he headed for the kitchen door. He pulled the screen open then stepped up behind Mary and wrapped his arms around her, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Well no not in the last hour. I believe that I could stand to hear it again," giggled Mary turning in his arms.

"I LOVE YOU, MY BEAUTIFUL OCEAN PEARL!" he shouted with a big grin as he kissed her and gave her a quick pat on the backside.

Mary jumped and her face flushed red, "Flint, we have company!"

"Yes, I know. HEY HENRY, I LOVE MY WIFE!" shouted Flint again before picking up Mary and spinning her in the air.

Upstairs, Henry and Matt both laughed, "I hope I have that much fun when I get married," smiled Matt.

"Me too, your parents sure do make it look easy," laughed Henry.

Downstairs, Mary put her hands on Flints chest and nudged him. "You're impossible why don't you go see what Samantha's up too; supper won't be ready for about forty-five minutes yet. Longer if you don't get out of here and let me work," She scolded with a glint in her eye.

"As you wish my love, which way?" said Flint bowing to Mary.

"She should be in the play yard," replied Mary as she pulled a hot apple pie from the oven.

Flint rounded the corner of the house and was surprised to see Mark coming toward him carrying his dripping wet sister. As he walked, she kicked and screamed.

"Land sakes, what's going on here, Mark?" shouted Flint as he fought not to laugh at the sight before him.

"Dad, thank heaven! You take her… Ouch! Stop kicking me!" Yelled Mark as he placed Sammy on the ground and turned her loose. She ran straight to Flint.

"Whoa, right there," said Flint holding out his arms to keep the wet mud covered child from climbing on him. "Now stop your crying... Mark, suppose you tell me your side first," asked Flint as he took Sammy's hand and started for the bath house.

"Dad, I was coming out of the barn, when I seen her climbing over the corral fence; right over the water trough. I hollered for her to get down, but I was too late. I got there just in time to fish her out of the water," finished Mark still out of breath and panting.

"He scareded me Daddy, and he made me get all wet!" wailed Sammy between sobs.

"I'm sorry, Dad I didn't mean to scare her, but she scared me first. Then when I got her out of the water, I tried to bring her inside, but she just kept screaming,' NO' and kicking at me. She was yelling something about a blame kitten. Honest, dad I didn't see no cat!" replied Mark almost shouting. "Anyways, she was a running all around the corral, so I just picked her up and started toten' her out. Then Dad, she went and sank her teeth into my arm. SEE!" said Mark dramatically, and pointed to the set of tiny teeth marks left on his forearm.

"Simmer down son, you did the right thing. Now how about you go into the house and fetch me some clean clothes for Sammy, while I give her a quick bath," said Flint as he open the door to the bath house and turned his attention to his daughter. "Now, young lady let's go in here and get you cleaned up...then you and I are going to have a little talk," said Flint in a very stern voice. "Let me get some water started, then I will help you out of those wet things," he added.

Samantha's wailing had stopped, but tears still flowed. She didn't like it when her daddy sounded mean like that. She did not like it when he was not happy.

Flint picked her up and stood her on the small bench next to the tub. Turning her around he unbuttoned the tiny buttons and pulled the wet dress carefully over her head. Flint dropped it into the basket Mary kept in the corner before he continued untying one ribbon and then the other from her little pigtails.

"Daddy don't be mad, I sorry me got all wet," said Samantha looking up at him with a now worried little freckled face.

"Baby, daddy's not mad that you got all wet," answered Flint as he pulled the camisole over her head. Flint tried to keep a stern tone as he spoke to the little one."Daddy is very upset that you disobeyed your mama and me and climbed the fence. And, daddy is very unhappy that you bit your brother," explained Flint as he helped her step out of her bloomers and dropped them into the wash basket. Reaching out he picked her up and plopped her into the tub. Flint rubbed the bar of soap into a lather on the cloth as he tried to decide just what to say to the little one now smiling up at him. "What were you doing climbing that fence?" he asked, as he began to wash her face and arms.

"Mommy kitty went in there daddy...I had to save her, she might get stepped on by the big horses," sputtered Samantha between excited breaths, and her efforts not to have her face and ears washed.

"Samantha, you know you are not to go into the corral. It's not safe for little girls. The horses could have stepped on you or worse. If Mark had not been there you could have drowned in the water trough.

"But daddy...Mark maked me fall in, cause he scared me! Then he maded me get all muddy, cause he chased me and maked me fall down...He's mean daddy...You spank him, daddy for being mean too me!" said Samantha giving Flint her most innocent look.

Flint smiled as he dropped her leg back into the water, handed her the cloth and picked up the soap to wash her hair. Mark walked in with her clothes as Flint spoke.

"Mark would not have scared you if you weren't climbing on the fence. Put the clothes right there son and go help your mom set the table. We will be finished here in just a few minutes. Samantha close your eyes real tight while I rinse the soap out." Flint laughed as he watched her use both hands to scrub the water from her face.

"Now stand up and let's get you dried off," said Flint as he wrapped the towel around her and lifted her from the tub.

Samantha giggled as Flint rubbed vigorously."Stop, Daddy, that tickles."

Flint dropped the towel and helped her into clean under things and then dropped the new dress over her head before lifting her to the ground and sitting down where she had been standing. As he gently brushed her hair, sad shadows crossed his eyes; he did not look forward to what he had to do next. "Young lady, do you remember what I told you would happen the next time you climbed a fence?"

"Yes, sir...but, daddy, miss kitty..." pleaded Samantha as she covered her bottom with her little hands.

"I told you not to climb the fence, not even to chase the cat. It's not nice to kick your brother and it is very wrong to bite. You should never bite anyone!" that said Flint picked up Samantha and place her face down over his lap. He gave her five quick swats and then pull the crying child into his arms. Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. When the cries changed to sniffles, Flint pulled her down and sat her on his lap, placing his hand on her chin he turned her to face him.

"Daddy, I don't like spankins' cause they make me cry!" said the sad eyed little one.

"Samantha, I want you to remember that the next time you think about climbing on the fence, because spanking you makes me sad too, but if you got hurt, I would be more than sad. I want you to remember that you have to mind what your momma and I tell you. Because, Samantha if you climb over the fence again, or if you bite your brother again, both of us are going to be very sad. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, daddy, you will spank me again," answered Samantha looking into Flints eyes as she patted his face.

"That right, now I want you to go in and tell Mark you are sorry for kicking him and biting him," said a stern Flint setting her on the floor.

"Do I have too, he scareded me?" asked Samantha with her little hands on her hips.

"_Samantha Marjorie, yes you do!" _growled Flint, holding the bath house door open.

~oOo~

Flint and Mary sat together on the sofa enjoying the quiet of the evening. Mary nestled into Flints Chest. Flint pulled the telegram from his shirt pocket and read it out loud.

Overland Telegraph Company

To Flint McCullough

Trails End Ranch

Cumberland, California

Flint _Stop _Your presence needed in Fort Bridger as soon as possible_ Stop_ See Indian agent on arrival _Stop_

James Bridger

Fort Bridger

Wyoming

"It's from your papa Jim, you don't suppose something's wrong, Flint?" asked Mary, as she looked up into his face.

"I'm not sure, but I will go into town tomorrow and see what kind of passage I can book," sighed Flint, kissing the top of Mary's head as he folded the telegram and put it back into his pocket.

"Well, if that's the case, maybe we should head off to bed and take care of some urgent business of our own," smiled Mary giving him a long kiss, before rising and pulling Flint, shooting him a coy look and laughing as she turned to the stairs.

"Urgent, you say…Hmmm, lucky me." Flint gave a wide grin and turned to follow her up the stairs and into their room.

Mary undressed and climbed into bed, as Flint locked the door and quickly discarded his clothes before climbing onto the bed and pulling Mary to him. It didn't get any better than his thought Flint, as Mary laughed into his ear and gave in to his touch.

~oOo~

Mark gave a loud sigh of relief, as he heard the door to his parents room close, "Let's go. This is your last chance if you want out," whispered Mark as he threw back the blanket revealing that he was fully dressed. He then began to fix pillows so it appeared he was still in bed.

"Fat chance; you're not going after that stolen gold on your own. You'll get all the glory and I'd still get a lickn' for not telling Dad what you're up too, so it might as well be worth my while too," retorted Luke patting the quilt around the pillows.

Mark carefully slid the window open. "You follow me and be careful; you falling again would not be good."

Mark waited for Luke to get safely planted on the roof, before turning to close the window. Then both young boys crawled on all fours past their parents window and around the corner of the house. Mark stopped in the shadow of the corner, peering at the bunkhouse and other out buildings. Satisfied that no one was around, he motioned for Luke to follow and proceeded to the trellis. He swung down and got a good hold, before whispering for Luke swing his leg down. When Luke was securely on the trellis they both quickly climbed to the ground.

"You get the horse and I'll get my gun," said Mark, as the two boys entered the barn.

Once they had ridden out to the to the far corner of the ranch where there land met the back of the Vickers place, they tied the horses and ran for the old tool shed. Mark cleared off the old crate and spread out the map.

Luke pulled the candle and matches from his pocket. Lighting the candle and placing the candle next to the map he asked,

"Where did you get the map, Mark?" about to bust; after all, finding buried treasure was exciting; even at fourteen. "They just up and gave you the map?"asked Luke.

"Well, no I sorta just borrowed it when they put it in they're saddlebag. That's why we have to look for it at night and be back at first light, cause that's when they plan to go looking. Now shut up and let me study the map.' Mark pulled the candle closer. "Look I told you this old shack would be the perfect place to work out a plan for finding the gold. According to the map it should be about here, cause that the old forked tree yonder. And, over that ways the little cemetery, then Vicker's farm house is over the hill that way," said Mark waving his arms left and right.

"The map don't say that. It says we should be about two miles from the Price farm," said Luke jabbing his finger at the map and giving Mark a knowing look.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Listen up you dope. The Vicker's came here with us five years ago right? Second, I heard one of the men say they been in jail eight years, so this map was drawn some years back, before the Vicker's bought it; probably form Mr. Price," smirked Mark giving Luke his know it all look in return. "Now if we are finished with the history lesson, let's go find the money and claim our reward," he grinned. "You get the shovels. We'll leave the horses here for now, but let me put my gun on; we might need to shoot a snake or something," ordered Mark, as he pulled his gun and holster from the saddle bag.

~oOo~

"What did you do with the map, you big oaf?" barked Slim, as he kicked his sleeping partner.

"Huh, what do you mean what did I do with it? I watched you put it back in the saddle bag right before we went to eat. I ain't touched it since!" growled Jack, scrambling to his feet.

Jack stoked the meagre fire to provide more light, as Slim dumped the saddlebag out for a closer look.

"Well, it ain't here now! Get the horses saddled we gotta ride," shouted Slim, stuffing the contents back into the bag.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? It pitch black out there, where are we going?" shouted a confused Jack.

"Back to the alley to see if it still there, before someone else finds it. Now shut up and get the horses," barked Slim angrily.

It only took the two outlaws about thirty minutes to get back into town, despite the dark shadowy roads.

"It's not here, Jack. Let's get out of here before someone gets suspicious and starts asking questions," grumbled Slim in a loud whisper.

"I don't see nothing round here cept some kids boot prints..." retorted Jack.

Almost as once both men shouted, "That darn red head kid, just wait till I get my hands on him."

"Come on, Slim I think I know where I buried the money anyway. If not we'll go looking for that thieving red head. He's bound to live around here somewhere," grumbled Jack, stepping up onto his horse.

**Meanwhile back at the ranch…**

Flint sat at the head of the table talking with Samantha, while Mary worked to finish cooking breakfast.

"Daddy, I'm hungry when are them boys gonna come down so we can eat?" Samantha whined.

"Soon, precious. Look there's Matt... Matthew would you please go roust you brothers? Tell them to shake a leg or we are going to eat without them," called Flint grinning as he spoke.

"Yes Sir," answered Matthew turning and heading back up the stairs.

"Mark, Luke, get your lazy bones up, before you have to wait until noon to eat," called Matt, as he opened the door shaking his head at the two still sleeping. "Up and at it, you bums," he shouted, as he reached out to shake Mark awake. A strange look crossed his face as he threw back the blanket. 'Pillows!' He shook his head and reached for Luke's Blanket an found more of the same. Matthew mumbled to himself as he began to make the beds. "What in thunder are these two up to? I'd say sparks are gonna fly. No use adding worrying mom to the mix'." Matt whistled loudly when the window was open just a bit; likely having been closed from the outside. '"They had better have a good story," thought Matthew as he closed the window, then the door and headed down stairs.

"They're not in bed dad, they must have gotten up early and set out on some adventure," offered Matt as he took his place at the table.

"They know better than taking off without telling anyone," ranted Mary placing the plate of steaming pancakes on the table.

"Now, Mary try not to worry. If they're not back before noon, I'll go round them up," said Flint more than a little irritated.

Samantha tugged at Flints sleeve, "Daddy are Mark and Luke in trouble?"

"Yes princess, they are, but don't you worry about that. Did you gather the eggs for your momma this morning?" Flint asked in a lighter tone, wanting to comfort the child.

"Yes sir, me did... I mean I did. I got eight all by myself. And, I membered to shut the gate too!"

"That's my big girl. Daddy's really proud of you. Now let's bow our heads and you can thank God for our food."

Samantha beamed as she closed her eyes and spoke, "Thank you God for the sun that shines; thank you God for the Birds that sing; and thank you God for the food mommy cooks; Amen. Did I do good?"asked Samantha looking up at Mary.

"You did perfect sweetheart, I'm very proud of you," praised Mary, as she cut up a pancake for the little one.

"Matt are you and Henry still going fishing this morning?" asked Flint as he took another bite.

"Yes sir, just as soon as he gets here. I should have asked if he could have stayed over it would have saved time. Do you want us to go looking for Mark and Luke first?" replied Matt, hoping the answer was no.

"No you boys go ahead with your plans. I'll take care of your brothers. Mary do you have a list of supplies ready for town, or do you want to go in later yourself?" asked Flint as he pushed back from the table.

"I have a list ready. Samantha and I have some baking to do," answered Mary as she started to clear away the dishes.

" I'll wash the dishes, while I'm waiting for Henry," offered Matt taking the iron pot from the stove and pouring the hot water into the sink.

"Thank you son, that would be a big help. Samantha you may carry the dishes to Matt; one at a time, while I put the food in the warming oven for your brothers."

"I'll be back for your list as soon as I get the wagon hitched," said Flint as he headed out the back door letting the screen bang behind him.

Matt was just finishing up when Henry came through the back screen.

"Morning, Ma'am. Mr. McCullough said come on in. You ready to go, Matt? Pa says he wants a mess of fish for supper if I'm taking the whole day."

"You bet, but first I gotta go tell dad something. Mom, maybe you could give Henry some coffee, or something; I'll be right back," said Matt racing out to find Flint.

He found his father in the barn hitching up the team. "Dad there's something I gotta tell you about this morning. I didn't tell you earlier, cause I didn't want to worry mom."

"Out with it son," growled Flint wondering; what now!

"This morning when I went upstairs to get Mark and Luke, the window was open and their beds were filled with pillows to look like they were asleep. I closed the window and made the beds. I wasn't trying to cover for them; I just knew it would scare and worry mom if she seen it."

Matt watched as the anger rose in Flint's eyes.

"You did the right thing, son. Now you and Henry go and have a good time and bring us home a mess of fish. And Matt, if you run across your brothers; you tell them I said to hightail it home and get to work on that chicken coop," said Flint giving Matt a clap on the back.

Flint returned to the house for Mary's list. "I'll be back in two maybe three hours. If them two yahoos get back before me, tell them to get that chicken coop clean and I mean cleaned good. Then they can just spend some time standing watch at the fireplace, thinking on some good answers," said Flint in a low tone laced with irritation.

"Alright dear, I will. Here is my list," Mary said giving him a kiss.

"Samantha, you be a good girl, and I'll bring you back a treat," grinned Flint giving her a hug.

"I will daddy, I will, I'll be real good," squealed Samantha.

TBC

Chapter 3: Just Reward


	3. Due a Reward

The McCullough Story

Chapter Four : Due a Reward

_**In Town; the next morning…**_

Sheriff Tom, opened the door and began barking orders,

"Jack, Marty, get yourselves in that cell yonder," he said waiving his gun.

"You two can just plant yourselves in that other cell over there, now move," said Deputy Carl. giving both Mark and Luke a shove.

"Perkins, go wash up and get you some breakfast, then I reckon you better ride on out and get Flint," said Tom as he let out a big yawn.

"Sure thing boss, but what about you; you look most as beat as me," answered deputy Perkins clanging the cell door shut.

Sheriff Tom looked at Carl and gave a wink."I'll be along in a little bit, I just want to settle my account with the boys first."

"Alright, I'll see you at the Hotel when you finish here," said Deputy Perkins, as he headed out the door.

Mark and Luke both exchanged looks; they were in deep trouble. They fell back onto the one bunk in the cell and waited for the coming doom.

Sheriff Tom hung his hat and gun belt, and then crossed to the washbasin by the door. With a long sigh, he used the pitcher to fill the basin, then setting the pitcher aside, he splashed water onto his face and hands. As he dried his hands, he muttered to himself."Best get to it," he said as he turned and walked toward the boy's cell. He opened the door and stopped just inside the door. Folding his arms across his chest, he began to speak. "It seems to me, that I recall telling two young boys just yesterday afternoon to stay away from any strangers and to come straight to me if you saw any. That right?" growled Sheriff Tom, placing both hands on his hips and fixing them with a stern glare.

"Y. E. S… S I R," stuttered Luke dropping his eyes to the floor.

"And you, MARK?" barked Tom.

"Yes sir, you did, sir," answered Mark.

"So unless you were kidnapped and dragged away by old Jack and his pal Marty, then you deliberately disobeyed me. That right?"

"Sheriff, you ain't fixin' to hang no kidnapping charge on us; we hadn't even laid eyes on the little one til this morning. And that red head yonder; he was sneaking around behind the smithy yesterday noon. He done stole our map; theivin' little brat," yelled Jack from where he was watching in his cell.

"Pipe down over there, you two got trouble enough. Luke come with me."

Sheriff Tom sat down on the corner of his desk, then pulling Luke across his leg, he proceeded to give the boy's backside ten firm swats, before standing him up and speaking right in his face.

"The next time, I tell you to stay clear of strangers, you would do well to heed my words. Now get back in that cell and start thinking on how you're going to explain all this to your dad." He sent Luke off with another resounding whack to the seat of his pants. "Mark get over here," he then called.

Mark started out the cell door and then stopped short. "Can't we talk this thing out? Don't you figure I'm too old to put across your knee? And besides, I got the army payroll back; that's worth something, don't you think?" bargained Mark.

"Son, I think what you did was to deliberately disobey me and put yourself and your little brother in grave danger. You're damn lucky we spotted those two early this morning and followed them. You could have been shot or killed . . . No, I don't think you're too old to get your butt busted. And as for talk; save it for your dad. Now unless you want me to take off my belt get over here," came Sheriff Tom's low stern reproach.

Mark dropped his head and moved forward dragging his feet. Sheriff Tom reached out and pulled Mark toward him. Wrapping his left hand around the boy's waist he pulled Mark tightly against him, as he began to rain swat after swat on the seat of Mark's britches. Mark squirmed and bit his lip as the smacks echoed through the room. He let out a yeow . . . and heard one of the outlaws counting, 'nine, ten, eleven' and then 'way to go sheriff; give him a few for me. Twelve thirteen, fourteen fifteen." The echo stopped and Mark was stood up, looking into the face of a none too happy sheriff Tom.

"You be sure and remember just how that felt, cause if you ever put yourself in that kind of danger again, I'll do twice the damage with my belt. Now get back in that cell and wait for your dad," roared Tom, as he closed the cell door and turned the key.

Mark moaned as he sat down on the cot next to his equally uncomfortably little brother.

"_**Egads**_, dad is going to be so mad," thought Mark as he watched Sheriff Tom go out the front door.

"What do you figure, dad's gonna do when he gets here?" whispered Luke.

"I don't want to think about it. You know as well as I do what Dad's gonna both knew the price we would pay if we got caught," growled Mark.

"Yea, but sheriff Tom done walloped us. Doesn't that count for something?"questioned Luke.

"Oh stop talking and start thinking of something that might save us a second lickin," barked Mark, rolling onto his stomach and pushing Luke off the bunk.

"Who was he kidding, they'd be lucky if they could sit for the next month" mumbled Luke as he climbed onto the other end of the bunk.

"You boys seem to have found more trouble then you bargained for," smirked Jack from behind the bars of the next cell.

"Yea, that's what happens to little boys who stick their noses were they don't belong," added Slim.

"Didn't look like it was his nose that the sheriff was a poundin'. Still, maybe that'll teach you boys to stick to your kid games and tree climbing?" scoffed Jack.

"Well, least you scum are back in jail, and the reward we'll be getting will be worth the lickin'," yelled Mark.

~oOo~

Flint was just coming out of the telegraph office, when Tom and Carl came out of the hotel dining room.

"McCullough, just the man I wanted to see," shouted Tom.

"Howdy, Sheriff, what can I do for you?" greeted Flint, crossing to meet them in the street.

"Funny, you should ask, turns out I might be the one helpin' you out this morning. You see I got a couple of young prisoners this morning that you just might be interested in," said Tom with a smirk.

"Tom you got my boys prisoner? Did they break the law?" replied Flint with a sharp look.

"No, friend, more like disobeyed the local law man. They were out hunting treasure and got themselves mixed up in the apprehension of two bad fella's," said Tom giving Flint a slap on the back. "Come on over to the jail and I'll fill you in then you can take them home."

"All right Tom, but if it's all the same to you, seen' as they snuck out the window last night and run out on their Saturday chores, I was already of a mind tan the two of them. I think, I'll send them on home before you fill me in; that way I'll have some time to cool off before dealing with them," said Flint as the stepped onto the front porch of the jail.

Flint stepped through the front door of the jail and bellowed."On your feet," he ordered, as he stepped across the room grabbing the keys off Tom's desk as he approached the cell. Both boys jumped to their feet as Flint turned the key in the lock."I don't know what you two were thinking. Why, I aughta . . . I'm too angry . . ."growled Flint chewing his lip trying to hold his temper.

"Dad, we're S. . ."

"SILENT! Not one word. I want the two of you to get on your horses and go straight home, and when you get there I want you to get that chicken coop cleaned and cleaned good. Then I want you both to put your noses at that fireplace wall and stay there til I get there! Now, Get!" yelled Flint, sending both boys off with a hefty smack to the seat of their britches as they passed him.

_**Back at the ranch…**_

"You're crying mommy, did you burn yourself putting the cookies in the oven?" asked Samantha reaching over with her flour-covered hand and wiping the tear from Mary's face.

"No baby, I was thinking about your brothers. I'm worried about where they are. They did a bad thing going off without telling anyone where they were going," explained Mary, giving Samantha's little hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry mommy, daddy will be back soon, and he will spank them, cause they was bad and made you cry," said Samantha, giving her mommy a big hug.

Mary smiled down at the little one and kissed her forehead."Your right little one; I should stop fretting. What say you and I say a little prayer and then we can go out to the play yard for a bit while the cookies cool?"

"I say, yayyyy, mommy!" exclaimed the four year old.

_**Back in Town… **_

"Now Tom, let's go out on the porch where it's cooler to have that talk," suggested Flint as he let out a long breath.

"Sure thing. Carl would you mind going over and sending a wire to the state prison to find out when they can send the wagon for our guest? Then you should head home and see if you can get a little rest. I'll send for you if something comes up," directed Tom, as he followed Flint onto the porch.

"Let see now. I guess this all started yesterday afternoon. Your boys were hangin' round here waiting for Henry. I didn't realize it at the time, but they overheard me talking about those two in yonder breaking out of jail and coming after the stolen payroll they had buried eight years ago. Anyway, when Mark stated talking all excited about rewards for the capture and return of the money, I made sure to let them know they were not to go near any strangers. I told them that if they see or heard anything they were to come straight to me! Guess I should have figured on the excitement of buried treasure being just too tempting. Around two this morning, Carl sent Brent to wake me, seems that while making rounds he spotted those two poking around behind the Blacksmith shop. When I got there, they were riding out; mumbling something about a lost map. We tracked them to the old cemetery out past the Vicker's place. We were all set to let them dig up the money for us before we took them into custody, when our plan went to pot; someone was already there!" Tom stopped and drew a deep breath as he looked into Flints face.

"You can just imagine my surprise when I snuck up close enough to see, and there stood Jack with his gun drawn on the two diggers.

"He says '_mighty nice of you red to bring your friend along to save us the work of digging_'. I about dropped my jaw. I couldn't think of nothing' but prayin' that things wouldn't go south while Perkins and I made a plan. We decided that the best chance we had was to let them keep digging, and when the boys dug up the box, we'd get the drop on them. Just before sun up, they struck pay dirt. Perkins and I were all set to strike, when a shot rang out and all hell broke loose. Jack went to yelling_, 'ya damn fool kid you near shot my leg off!'_ThenMarty grabbed Mark from behind.

"Get some rope and tie them kids up, we don't need no more trouble," yelled Marty. He then takes a short piece of rope and Mark's belt and binds him to a tree; satisfied that he'll stay while he turns his attention to Jack's wound. Luke took to running while all this was happening. It was about this time, that Luke seen Carl and he started to holler, but Carl slapped his hand over his mouth just in time and pulled him down behind a rock. All this time your fearless redhead is a shoutin' and screaming about how 'they'll be sorry when he gets loose.' If I hadn't been scared that those two men would decide at any minute that they had nothing to lose and start shooting, I would have died laughing. Then we got our chance. Mark went to shouting something about Jack being worthless no-good trash, and deserving the bullet in his leg. Both men turned on Mark . Carl and I stepped in and took both men without firing a shot. Both boys were talking nonstop about the excitement and reward. When I knelt down to untie Mark, all he kept asking me was could he get a reward for helping in the capture. I don't mind telling you, it took some restraint not to take that belt and wear it out on your boy right then and there," finished Tom, sighing as he wiped his hand across his tired face.

"Sounds to me like I wouldn't have blamed you if you had," said Flint, pale from thinking of the danger the boys had narrowly escaped from. "Truth is I was just taking care of some business in town before going home to confront them about sneaking out the window, and leavin' without permission. Guess now, I gotta go home and try to make them see how lucky they are to be alive. Before I tan their hides. Sorry to put you to so much trouble so early in the day," said Flint with true remorse in his tone.

"All in the line of duty," smiled Sheriff Tom.

"Just the same, I owe you and so do the boys," offered Flint. "You saved their skin, not that there's going to be too much of it that ain't red raw when I finish with them," he added.

"Well your welcome, and as for the boys. I've already collected on their debt; I set fire to their britches before I left them in that cell this morning. You know how I am about the youngsters around here disregarding my warnings," explained Tom.

"I understand. Thanks again for being there. I better get home; don't want Mary worrying about me on top of the boys. See you in the morning at church," called Flint as he stood and walked back across the street to where the wagon waited.

_**Back to the Ranch…**_

Mark and Luke slowed their horses as they turned down the lane,

"At least we know that it will be a while before we have to face dad," said Luke with a shy grin.

"You got that right. I hope he calms down before he gets back. I don't think I've ever seen dad that mad. Let's just get to work on that coop, as badly as I don't want to stand in that corner like a little kid; I don't want to still be cleaning on the coop when he gets here worse," suggested Mark as they lead their horses into the stall.

Mark walked stiffly toward the barn to put the rake away. He had discovered that even though sheriff Tom had only used his hand, his backside stung every time he bent to pull the rake back.

It had taken a good hour to get the coop in perfect order, and it didn't help that the whole time Samantha danced around the yard chanting."Daddy's bringing me a prize, but not you, cause you're in trouble." Then she chased them into the barn singing," Ha ha you're in trouble."

After about the tenth verse Mark turned and spat,"Oh shut up!"as he and Luke headed for the pump and a long drink before going inside.

" Uhum Ahhh, I'm telling, you not aposta say shut up; it's not nice. MOMMY!" yelled Samantha running for the back door.

"Good glory, can't I do anything right today," muttered Mark as he opened the back door and looked into Mary's angry eyes.

"You're right, Samantha, it was not very nice of your brother to tell you to shut up. Now why don't you go on out and play with your doll on the front porch and wait for your daddy," suggested Mary.

Satisfied Samantha ran out.

" I should think the two of you are in enough trouble without being ugly to your sister, wouldn't you?" asked Mary waving her wooden spoon.

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry," answered both boys in unison.

"Now if that coops done, you can just go stand with your nose in the corner by the fire place and think about what you have done," admonished Mary.

Mark was certain that he had been standing with his face to the wall for an eternity, when Mary finally called. "Your dad's home," as she headed out the back door to meet him. Flint stopped the wagon and climbed down. Glad for the warmth of the out stretched arms that waited. "You look worn out, come on inside and have a cup of coffee," said Mary giving Flint a kiss.

"Don't mind if I do, Matthew would you put the wagon away and take care of the team?" asked Flint, as he reached into the wagon box and retrieved the box of supplies.

"Yes Sir," answered Matt, as he continued across the yard toward them.

Mary held the door open as Flint carried the box in and sat it down on the table. A small smile played on his face as he watched the two boys shake first their right foot and then their left, obviously trying to relieve some of the stiffness from standing in one spot for some time.

"Any trouble out of those two?" came Flints gruffly request, looking from the boys' back to Mary's face.

"Not a mite, and the coop looks better than ever," praised Mary as she sat the cups on the table.

"ABOUT FACE," barked Flint causing both boys to jump. "Any one need to use the outhouse now is the time, then come back and grab a chair," he ordered.

Both Flint and Mary struggled not to laugh as both boys made a mad dash out the back door.

TBC

Chapter Four: Not a Pretty Picture...


	4. Not a Pretty Picture!

The McCullough Story

Chapter 4:Not a Pretty Picture

"Daddy! Daddy! your back! Did you bring me my prize?" shouted Samantha, as she ran through the front door.

"Whoa . . . princess slow down before you fall," suggested Flint, dropping to one knee and reaching out to catch the child as she launched herself full speed at him. Samantha giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood.

"Were you a good girl?"questioned Flint.

"Yes daddy, my thinks I was. Was I mommy?" Asked Samantha, turning to give Mary a wide-eyed look, hoping he momma would agree.

"You have been good, but if that prize is candy; none until after we eat," answered Mary with a smile.

"See daddy, I was good! What did you bringed?" the little girl asked with a grin.

"I heard, and you're in luck. I did bring some candy, but I also brought you these . . ." answered Flint producing a pair of emerald green hair ribbons.

"Oh looky! Mommy they are so petty, and they are green; my favorite," squealed Samantha, turning and giving her daddy a big hug and a big sloppy kiss.

" You're welcome. Now how about you sitting down right here, and maybe your momma will give you a glass of milk," said Flint setting her down on her chair at the table.

Mark and Luke came back in and eased themselves down onto a chair. Mary placed three glasses of milk on the table and turned to get the coffee pot.

Flint pulled out a chair and cleared his throat and glared at his two boys.

"I 'm not sure which I should do first; hear your side of all this or wear the two of you out. Either way you two have a lot of explaining to do..." he growled as he accepted the cup of coffee from Mary as she pulled up a chair.

While he took a long drink as he glowered at Mark and Luke. "Mary, it seems that after we went to bed last night the boys decided to sneak out their bedroom window and go on a treasure hunt. Somewhere along the way, they got mixed up with two escaped prisoners and wound up in jail this morning. Sheriff Tom says they were very lucky that they didn't get themselves shot," said Flint rocking back in his chair and taking another long drink of his coffee.

"In jail, did they break some law," gasped Mary as she covered her mouth.

"No, not exactly. According to Sheriff Tom, they were being held until he could send for me, and boys I understand that he made sure you understood his opinion of your shenanigans this morning. I still expect the two of you to apologize to him and deputy Perkins the next time you're in town, is that clear?" barked Flint.

"Yes, Sir very clear," answered both boys together, before dropping their eyes to the table.

"Look at me boys," admonished Mary as her temper flared. "Just what did the Sheriff have to say?"

Mark looked at Luke and then back to Flint. "Not much," mumbled Mark turning red.

"I asked you what he said not how much he said. So let's hear it," demanded Mary angrily.

"Do I have too, dad, it's embarrassing," pleaded Mark looking up.

"Yes Mark you do, unless you would prefer to come over here and have me repeat it swat for swat," answered Flint in a tone that Mark knew not to question.

Mark let out a long sigh and turned to face Mary. "He hauled me over his knee and gave me a spanking like I was some little kid. And he did it in front of everyone; even those two outlaws. They were having a good ole laugh at my expense," answered Mark turning red as a beet.

"I don't know much about embarrassing, but I can tell you sheriff Johnson sure knows how to make a fella sore. I learned my lesson," added Luke with a sharp nod.

"You mean it didn't embarrass you at all to be spanked in front of everyone? asked Mark looking at his younger brother as if he had two heads.

"I didn't say that. I was just more concerned with what he was doing to my behind that's all," explained Luke, blushing as he looked at his parents.

"Luke, I'm glad to know that you learned something, because now I want you to explain it all to me," demanded Flint.

Both boys swallowed hard."Whe..re...do..we..a..st..art...dad?" stammered Luke.

"How about with; where in blazes you got this wild idea to dig for treasure in the first place," yelled Mary.

"You're not going to like it, Mom. Dad? Can't we just take the lickn' and get it over with?" asked Mark.

"Boys, we're all tired, start explaining! Where did you get the map that Tom said you had?" barked Flint slapping the table.

Mark knew the time for stalling was over. "I may as well start . . . I snuck away from school at noon I was on my way to the swimming hole. I was taking the short cut behind the blacksmith's shop, when I heard two men talking. They had been in prison for robbing a stage and were going after the money they had buried. I hid behind some crates and got up close enough to see that they had a map . . . I waited until they put the map in the saddlebag and left for the saloon. Then I grabbed the map and high tailed it out of there really quick. It was too late to go swimming, so I went back to school. When I got there, all the girls were screaming and frogs were jumping everywhere." Mark stopped and shot Luke a look.

Flint followed Mark's eyes to where Luke was busy studying the table cloth."Uhum . . . Luke looks like it's your turn ," invited Flint with a snap of his fingers.

"It was just a little prank, dad. I only put a few frogs in the drawer of Miss Parkers' desk. She even laughed and she only made me stay and clean the blackboards," confessed Luke.

"Wait a minute… I've told you at least a dozen times; pranks have no place in the classroom, and worse when I asked you yesterday why you were late coming home you said waiting for Henry, but you both knew better. You lied to me," Flint's face flashed red.

"Mark you go right now and cut me a switch, and Luke go and fetch me your mother's hairbrush," barked Flint.

Just as soon as the boys were out of hearing Mary began to plea."Now Flint, you haven't heard them out yet. I think you should wait to punish them until you have heard the whole story."

"Mary dear, trust me . . . I will hear their whole grubby little tale before I lay a hand on either of them. But right now I am concerned, at how casually they are telling the story. They have no concern for the danger they were in or the wrong they have done. They only want to get the lickn' over with and get to the reward. Bare with me dear, I'm painting a picture if you will. I used it with Matthew once; later he told me it left a big impression," explained Flint.

"Very well dear, but let me take Samantha out and have Matthew see to her, while we sort the rest of this out. Come along Samantha lets go find your brother," suggested Mary lifting the child down.

Flint walked over and cleared off the table in front of the sofa and sat down. Luke came slowly down the stairs and stopped in front of Flint.

"Put the brush on the table there and have a seat on the hearth," said Flint with a unyielding look.

Mary followed Mark back in through the door, as he trudged across the floor with a freshly cut and stripped switch.

"Put it there on the table next to the brush and have a seat next to your brother," ordered Flint dryly, while Mary claimed the seat next to Flint.

"Now Mark, what happened next?"asked Flint.

"When Luke finished the blackboards, we went over to the jail to wait for Henry. While we were standing there waiting and listening, I saw a wanted poster and heard Sheriff Johnson talking about the men having escaped from prison. The poster offered a fifty-dollar reward for the return of the money."

"When I spoke up to asked the sheriff about the reward, he told me to report any strangers to him or deputy Perkins," said Luke with an excited tone in his voice and a spark in his eye.

"Hold everything… You already knew about the outlaws being in town, and you didn't tell the sheriff?" asked Mary pointing her finger at Mark.

"That means you deliberately planed to put yourself and you're younger brother in danger, **WHY**?" barked Flint.

"I guess cause buried treasure is excitn'," answered Mark.

"Is that so…Son go upstairs and fetch me one of my leather slippers, and Luke while he's gone you can answer me a question?" Flint stood up and started to pace.

"Just when did you get in on this treasure hunt. Did you know Mark had the map?" he asked.

"No sir honest, he just told me he found it when I walked in on him reading it after supper. He made it sound so exciting that I wanted in on the fun. I didn't want him getting all the reward." finished Luke, nervously wringing his hands as he stared at the brush and the switch.

"Is that so, well we don't want you missing out. You can just march over and get your mom's biggest wooden spoon?" barked Flint pointing toward the kitchen. He waited and then watched both boys return to stand in front of him. Flint held out his hand and they each lay their implement in his palm.

"Both of you turn around," ordered Flint when they had turned away, Flint smacked first the slipper and then the wooden spoon down hard on his own thigh, before placing them on the table.

Both boys jumped, each assuming that the other had been smacked.

"Go sit back down," came the next dry request. Flint sat back down as well. He sat silently watching for a few minutes as his object lesson began to wear on the boys. He knew it was making them nervous, but felt that it would be worth it, if it was to help them remember to think and obey.

"Now boys, that brings me to your having disobeyed me. First you climbed out the window; you have been warned about this before. The last time you broke your arm, Luke, and do you remember what I promised you?"

"You promised to put me over your knee and blister my backside until I couldn't sit for at least a week if I ever climbed out the window again, Sir," mumbled Luke to the floor not wanting to say it out loud.

"That's right son, so Luke stand up and pull your belt off and put it there on the table" said Flint dryly.

As Luke nervously fumbled with the buckle of his belt Flint turned to Mark. "Suppose you tell us about your mornings adventure . . . Tell us just what happened from the time you uncovered the strong box . . . "

"Well Dad it was like this you see Luke and me was all sweaty and hot from all the work digging when that rotten scoundrel Jack cackled,

"_That's good Red, you and your sidekick move out of the way," then he _grabbed Luke by the arm and flinging him to the ground.

I yelled, "_Get your hands off my brother, you dirty bas_ . . . " I never got out the rest of the word because Jack backhanded me across the face. I stepped back and stooped to check on Luke as I rubbed at the sting on my face.

Suddenly I was enraged and I lunged forward and grabbed my gun and started firing, hitting Jack in the leg. Then the next thing I knew the one called Slim had me by the shirt and was hauling me over to a tree. I kicked and cussed, but it was no use after he tied my hands. Slim looked around for something to tie my feet. All at once he reached down and roughly yanked my belt off, threatening to wail me with it if I gave him any more trouble.

I ain't stupid, so I stood still, letting Slim secure my feet with the belt. Then Slim turned his attention to Jack. At first I couldn't see Luke, but then when Slim turned his back to see the bullet hole I put in old Jack, I seen Deputy Perkins pull him down behind a rock. So, I figured that the deputy needed a distraction, so he could get around and apprehend the scoundrels. So I started a yellin' and a telling Jack he deserved the bullet I put in him.

That made them dirty scoundrels really mad, but Sheriff Johnson and Deputy Perkins took care of them right fast, and that was the end of all the excitement. Well except for the part where the sheriff done spanked Luke and me, but you know about that," finished Mark.

"So you see dad everything turned out okay and Sheriff Johnson he done punished us for not listening,' added Luke trying to look innocent and repentant.

"That's the end of it you say. Mark I want you to go out on the back porch and get the strap I use to sharpen my razor. Mark stood and walked across the room and out the back door. He walked over to the wash basin where his dad shaved each morning and removed the razor strap form the nail where it hung. All at once it occurred to Mark that things were not looking good for his hide, as he turned the strap over in his hand and slowly returned to the main room placing the thick leather strip on the table with the other items.

Flint stood and looked fiercely at his boys. "Both of you stand up. Your mother and I have sat here and listened to your whole misguided tale, full of all the ways you have tried to justify what the two of you did. Now It Is your turn to listen," growled Flint as he bent down in their faces. Eyes on me!" he barked.

"Now, first off; your right sheriff Tom gave your pants a good dustin, with the flat of his hand. That takes care of your disobeying him. Second Mark; you snuck away from the school," said Flint bending and picking up the slipper. "Then you stole the map, which put you in danger and you knew it!" Flint slapped the slipper hard against the palm of his hand and lay it down on the edge of the table right in front of Mark.

Picking up the hairbrush he turned and started tapping his hand with it. "Luke you pulled another prank at school, and both of you lied to me about why you came home late." Flint pointed the hairbrush at each boy. "That was not a good idea," he laid the brush on the table and picked up the spoon. Flint smacked the spoon hard on the arm of the chair." You both left the house without permission," enunciated Flint, as he smacked the chair once more before placing the spoon back on the table and picking up the switch. "Then…Knowing full well it was forbidden, you climbed out your bedroom window. You showed no concern for the worry you caused, or the danger to yourselves going out at night without anyone knowing where you were."

Flint finished his speech by swinging the switch through the air right in front of the boys. Both boys jumped and Flint could see a look of concern creeping into their eyes. He knew that this had been a long drawn out way to get his point across, but at last he felt that maybe he was getting through. He laid the switch down and picked up the belt. "This morning Mark you let your temper get the best of you and you almost got yourself and your little brother killed. And you dare to stand there and say it all turned out alright," thundered Flint snapping the belt against his right leg."Thank the Lord, you're alright. Now if I understand right when you started this little adventure, you counted it worth a lickn…Well it's my duty to see that you're not disappointed; that you get exactly what you bargained for. My problem is you earned the spanking Tom gave you, because you deliberately disobeyed him, and you have earned yourselves a good round with each of these," lectured Flint waving his hand over the table and the threatening items.

Both Mark and Luke gulped, as they stood at attention, eyes fixed on the table in front of them. For the first time since this adventure started Mark wondered if the adventure and the reward were really worth the thrashing he could now see before him?

"By rights; I guess I should start right now and tan your hides every night until you have received every lick you have earned. After all we wouldn't want either of you missing out on all the fun and excitement.

"Luke suppose you count them up so we know how many nights." tersely suggested Flint.

Luke hiccupped as he started counting; slipper, brush, spoon, switch, belt, and strap. "It's six dad, but honest if you use all of those on us there will be nothing left of the seat of our britches," protested Luke.

"Never mind that we won't be able to sit for at least a month." added Mark.

"I have a solution for the wear and tear on the seat of your britches. Both of you can go upstairs right now and change into a nightshirt," injected Mary wanting a private word with Flint.

Mark and Luke just froze and looked at Flint.

"You heard you mom! MOVE!" bellowed Flint.

"You can't really mean to put yourself or them through a tanning every night for a solid week; there has to be another way," reasoned Mary.

"Your right, my love. I only plan on giving them one lickn'. I'm using the strap, and honestly it will be almost as hard for me to give the lickin, as it will be for them to take it," reasoned Flint as he gathered up all the implements and headed for the door.

"When the boys come down, send Luke out to the barn and have Mark wait with you, until I send Luke back."

"I understand, but Flint why are you taking all that with you?" asked Mary pointing to the armload he carried.

"I'm just moving them, just like you and the nightshirt, I figured worrying about what coming might help them remember," answered Flint with a slight wink. Opening his office door he dropped everything except the strap on the chair, before going out the back door.

~oOo~

"Way to go little brother; thanks to your big mouth, all we will have between our hide and that slipper will be this thin shirt,' snarled Mark dropping the night shirt over his head before stepping out of his britches.

"Yea, well it was your dumb idea that got us in this mess in the first place," retorted Luke before turning and stomping down the hall.

Mark sighed and followed his brother. "It isn't even noon yet how could we have gotten in so much trouble already."

Luke reached the bottom of the stairs and immediately noticed the empty table. Mary was standing at the dinner table with paper pencil and a open bible.

"Luke you go out to the barn, your father is waiting. Mark you set yourself right here; I want you to copy the ten commandments ten times. You can just get started while you wait," admonished Mary.

~oOo~

Luke slowly opened the tack room door and closed it behind him. He walked over to his father and stood in front of him.

"Son it pains me that you would deliberately disobey your mother and me. I want you to remember this lickn the next time you think about doing something you know is wrong. Turn around, gather your nightshirt up around your waist and lean over the bench," asked Flint calmly.

As soon as Luke stood ready, Flint drew back his hand and brought the strap down across the bare backside in front of him. Without hesitating he brought it down six more times.

Luke let out a hiss and a yelp and then started crying. "It hurts dad it hurts really bad," he sobbed.

Flint swiped his sleeve across his eyes, as he brought the strap down twice more on the tender sit spot before dropping the strap on the bench and placing a hand on Luke's shoulder, waiting for him to calm.

Standing up Luke let the nightshirt fall over the red whelps that covered his backside and threw his arms around Flint sobbing. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"I know it hurt boy, it hurt bad. You just remember that and think about how you mom would have felt if you or your brother had been killed," said Flint fighting his own emotions when he felt Luke hug him even tighter.

Again Luke sobbed. "I never…really… I'm so. rr..y."

"I know you are son, and I'm sorry I had to be so harsh, but I had to make sure it was not worth the risk again. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes sir," answered Luke drying his eyes on his sleeve.

"Then we are finished here, send your brother out and go upstairs and take a nap. I'll be up later with something for you to eat.

~oOo~

"It's your turn," sniffed Luke, using the sleeve of his nightshirt to dry his eyes once more. Luke moved slowly over to the table where Mary stood, he silently stared down at the open bible, and could see what Mark had been copying. "Mom, I know what I did was wrong, and I deserve what I get but please mom, my bu . . . ahh well you know, I'm really sore. Can I please go take a nap now like dad said and sit down and copy the bible later?" asked Luke as he stood looking down at the blank paper.

"Yes son, you may. I'm sorry that your father had to be so harsh, but you just remember how you behind feels right now, and don't you ever do something so foolish again. You hear me?" admonished Mary pulling the boy into a hug.

"Yes, ma'am I'll do my best to remember," answered Luke as he stepped back and turned for the stairs.

"See that you do. Now off to bed," commented Mary, turning him slightly and sending him off with a kiss.

~oOo~

Mark slowly made his way to the barn, dragging his feet as he thought to himself. He'd counted on one really good lickn' but one every night for six nights, and thanks to his little brother's big mouth, he was sure every one of them would be applied to his bare butt, which was already sore thanks to sheriff Tom. "Ouch, what a costly reward!" mumbled Mark as he rubbed a tender spot and opened the tack room door.

When he turned from closing the door, Mark's eyes met Flint's. He did not see anger as he stood looking deeply into his dad's eyes. Instead he saw pain and bitter disappointment. Mark's eyes began to tear.

"Son, bend over that bench, and raise your shirt," came Flint's command laced with discontent.

Mark started to cry, as he turned and did as he was told. For several minutes, Flint just stood with the strap hanging at his side. If the boys only knew how hard this was for him. Wiping his arm across his eyes, he raised the strap and then lowered it, snapping it hard against the pink flesh. As each lick of the strap blazed across Mark's backside, he cried out. The next three licks burned across his tender thighs, Mark let out loud wail with each stroke. Flint's heart began to cry with the boy. He knew how badly this hurt, but Mark's reckless behavior gave Flint reason to fear, and so he laid down three more licks, crisscrossing the now flaming red behind. Flint applied another three licks one under the other where his butt and thighs met, as Mark burst into racking sobs.

Flint finished with two final licks to Mark's thighs before tossing the strap onto the bench. Flint then reached out and pulled Mark's shoulder helping the boy to stand. Mark stood and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug.

After several minutes Mark turned loose and spoke. "I'm sorry dad I should had thought it out. I didn't mean to worry everyone," hiccupped Mark.

"It's over now son. Why don't you go take a rest. Tell your mom, I'll be in soon." answered Flint straining to control his own emotions.

~oOo~

After telling his mom he was sorry, and that Flint would be in soon, Mark slowly climbed the stairs thinking to himself, as sore as his backside was and as bad as his legs stung, the pain did not compare to the pain that lay deep inside; the ache of seeing that deep disappointment in his dad's eyes. He had not realized until that moment when Flint had reach out and pulled him to his feet and he turned to see the tears in Flint's eyes and the hurt on his face, just how wrong he had been. It was only when he had cried into his dad's shirt as they hugged each other tight that he knew he was safe once again and not only that; he was forgiven.

Mark groaned as he stretched out face down on his bed. He was safe again alright, and he would be mighty sore for some time to help him remember to stay away from temptation.

TBC


	5. Poor Me, or it

The McCullough Story

Chapter 5 : Poor me, or It's not fair...

Recap of chapter 4

Matt climbed the stairs after telling his mom he was sorry and his dad would be in soon, thinking to himself; as sore as his behind was and as much as his legs stung, the pain did not compare to the pain that lay deep inside. The pain from seeing the deep disappointment in his dads eyes. He had not realized until that moment when Flint's arm had pulled him to his feet and he was forced to turn and see the tears in his dad's eyes, just how wrong it he had been. He had stood clinging to his dad's shirt as he cried. He was glad to be hugged so tight he knew he was safe once again. Safe and forgiven. Mark moaned as he stretched out face down on his bed; 'he was safe alright, and he would be some kind of sore for a long time to remind him to stay away from temptation.

~oOo~

Flint felt drained as he opened the barn door and stepped out into the noon day sun. He shielded his eyes from the sun, as he watched Matt with Samantha riding proudly in front of him. "Be careful Matt," he called as he stepped onto the back porch and placed the razor strap back on its nail before sinking into the chair. Mary stood at the back door watching. How she loved this man and right this minute he looked like he could really use a hug.

"Baby, you okay? I've talked to both boys they're upstairs taking a nap. Would you like something to eat, or do you want to go upstairs and take a nap too?" said Mary leaning to give him a kiss, as she sat down next to him.

"I thought that it would get easier as they got older," answered Flint with a wiry lopsided grin.

"You having second thoughts about deciding to become an instant father to three half grown boys? Questioned Mary, running her fingers through his hair.

"Not on your life. I wouldn't have it any other way, well except maybe they could cause a little less mischief. What I meant was; I thought I would get use to it; every time I have to give one of them a lickin' I cry as much as they do," answered Flint looking deep into Mary's eyes.

"Oh baby, you're just fine. Fact is, I'd be much more concerned if it didn't affect you so. Reminds me of that old saying my papa used,_ "this hurts me more than it does you'_ he would say. As long as that rings true, I know you did what you did out of love," answered Mary, leaning in for a long kiss.

"Thanks Mary that means a lot. I guess all parents say that at one time or another. I remember my papa Jim sayin' it too. Guess he wasn't as crazy as I thought he was. I'm not very hungry. I think I wander out and see if Ty needs any help," answered Flint giving Mary a smile as he stood and headed for the bunk house.

~oOo~

Around four, Flint climbed the stairs with a tray of sandwiches and milk to check on the boys. He gently knocked before opening the door. Both boys lay on top of their quilts; sleeping soundly. Flint laughed to himself, as he sat the sandwiches down and reached over to pull Marks nightshirt down to cover his backside. He remembered laying in the same position as a boy letting the air cool his scorched behind. He pulled out the desk chair and sat down between the beds; content for now just to watch them sleep.

Before long Mark began to stir. "Hi dad," said Mark rubbing his eyes.

"Son, did you rest well?" asked Flint with a smile.

"Yes sir, well... good you know, considering,...um, my condition," answered Mark knowing to well that his face was turning red.

"Yes, well maybe your condition, as you put it, will serve to remind you to think next time," smirked Flint.

Mark blushed again. "My face feels hot, I bet it's as red as my backside," he quipped.

Now considering Mark's position when Flint came into the room, he could have confirmed the boy's suspicion, but instead he just grinned and shook Luke's shoulder. "Time to wake up son; turn over here and listen for a minute."

Flint waited until both boys were laying on their sides with their heads resting on an elbow before he continued. "The two of you will spend the rest of today here in your room, except for going to the outhouse. Then tomorrow morning, I will expect both of you downstairs for breakfast. After you finish your chores you will sit at the table and finish coping the Bible verses for your mom. Then you may come back to your room, until the rest of us get back from church. Any questions?" asked Flint looking each boy in the eye.

"Just... one... dad? When do we get the next lickn'?" asked Luke nervously.

"Shut up stupid," muttered Mark, "You just had to remind him didn't you!" he said through clinched teeth.

"Mark, let's not call people stupid, and I don't need a reminder. Your mother and I talked and after considering all the worry and trouble you caused, I decided that I would use the strap knowing how bad it would hurt. I hoped that this one lickn' would get my point across. Case Closed! " answered Flint.

"You got your point across, dad, I promise; my backside is burning and sizzling more now than when you gave me the whippin for playing with the gun," assured Luke not even daring to rub at the burn in his tail.

"I know it hurt boys and it will for the next few days. I just hope you understand that it hurt me to give you that whippin' as much as it hurt you. Let this be a lesson for us all; and the two of you behave yourselves and stay away from trouble. I'm not sure, that I could stand to do it again," said Flint.

Mark paled as he watched that same discontented look cross Flint's face. "Dad I want you to know something. I know what I did was wrong and I know that it was dangerous. And well… I know that I deserved every lick. I'm sorry that I disappointed you, dad," confessed Mark with real remorse at last.

"Thank you son, that's what I needed to hear. All is forgiven, now why don't the two of you eat these sandwiches that your mom made and then you can go take care of business and come back up here and rest or read," said Flint as he turned to go out the door.

~oOo~

The McCullough family filed out of the church, shaking hands with the preacher and assuring him the message was good.

"Flint! Mary! May I speak with you for a minute," shouted Tom as he came across the church yard. "I didn't see Mark are Luke this morning," he said, as he greeted Mary with a smile.

"They're both at home_ 'resting form the results of their little adventure'._ Can I take them a message?" replied Flint, giving Tom a firm handshake and a smile.

"I see; the pews do get a bit hard after a while. Well anyway here's that fifty dollars reward they were looking for," said Tom passing Flint an envelope.

"Thanks Tom, but I'm sure that you can understand that I can't allow the boys to keep something they got while being disobedient," replied Flint.

"Of course I can understand, but I have to give it to someone," answered Tom.

"Flint why don't you talk to the boys and let them decide a fitting way to use the money?" suggested Mary.

Flint looked at Mary and smiled. " That's why I married you; you come up with such sensible ideas. It will be a good lesson for the boys as well. Thanks again, Tom."

"It's settled then; I'll see you folks later. Bye now," said Tom as he hurried off.

~oOo~

_**Meanwhile back on the trail with Bill and Barney…**_

Duke came riding into the wagon circle just as it was getting dark, and boy did he look beat and banged.

"Bout time you came dragging yourself in here. I expected you yesterday. What kept you?" groused Bill, in a friendly tone.

"You know the usual; horse threw a shoe, cowboy got his nose out of joint and by the time I set him straight, I needed a bath and a bed," replied Duke.

"By the look of your face, Duke, I'd say you tangled with a bobcat,'" interjected Charlie.

" I guess I did at that; she was a wild one… Oh! wait… Bill there was a letter for you from Flint," added Duke hurrying to change the subject.

"**SHE**, a girl gave you that shiner," laughed Barney.

"Duke's face flushed and he turned away and tried to change the subject again.

"What ya got to eat Charlie ole friend, I'm near starved," boomed Duke giving Bill a look that conveyed that the subject should be closed…NOW.

"Pull up a stool, and I'll dish you up some of my world famous stew," beamed Charlie.

"Barn, why don't you run on over and see if Mrs. Bonner has any of that pie left, and get ole Duke a piece?" he suggested, as he rushed around.

"Ugh, Charlie the pie can wait. I want to stay around and hear how a girl got the best of Duke." smarted Barney plopping himself down in front of Duke.

"Barney, that's enough, you heard Charlie," reprimanded Bill.

Barney grumbled under his breath and shot Bill and Charlie a look as he got to his feet and stomped off.

"Thanks Bill. I'm in no mood to talk about it. I just want to eat a bite and hit the hay," explained Duke, as he handed Bill his letter and trudged over to wash up a bit.

Barney was back in a flash with the pie. He had no sooner sat the pie down, when he started in again.

"So Duke what's the story. She was a big ugly brute of a woman, right?" laughed Barney.

"That's enough Barney, leave the man be," ordered Bill.

"What was you fightin' over. Did ya steal a kiss?" teased Barney.

"_**I said that's enough**_, let Duke be! Don't you got dishes to do?" cautioned Bill.

Barney stomped off muttering "Every time something good starts, its 'Barney go here, or Barney don't you got dishes..."

Bill stood and followed Barney around to the wash stand.

"Would you care to repeat that for us all to hear," rebuked Bill in a low tone in Barney's left ear.

Barney gulped, A...NO... Sir..." answered Barney, plunging both hands into the wash water.

"That's what I thought, but let me remind you**, rein in that attitude,** or I'm going to rein it in for you. And the subject of Duke's fight is closed understand!' growled Bill into Barney's ear.

"Yes Sir," answered Barney figuring maybe it was time to give it a rest.

Satisfied Bill wandered off to read his letter. Leaving Barney to his work. Bill had just gotten settled when he began to hear a storm rumbling in the distance.

Having finished the dishes Barney wandered up. "Pa may I go for a walk, I won't go far?" he asked.

"No son; not on a night like this. That storm could roll in fast. You just stay around camp," answered Bill.

"But Pa, I'm sixteen. I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself, ya know," snapped Barney.

"I know how old you are and just the same I want you to stay inside the circle," emphasized Bill getting irritated by the boy's argumentative attitude.

"Stay close, don't go there, do the dishes, tend to your school work. Every time I think of something to do someone says don't or stop. I swear folk around here think am six," whined Barney.

Bill drew a breath and put his hands on his hips. "I've had enough of your complaining. I think it best that you spread you bed roll under the wagon and call it a night," he ordered.

Barney pursed his lips , but remained quiet as he stalked off toward the supply wagon. However, as soon as he was out of Bill's sight, he turned and started for the spot where he knew that some of the older boys were meeting to play cards. Bill would never know he hadn't gone to bed. He'd only play a little while and then he would go on to bed. After all the big hunt was tomorrow and he really should get some sleep. He didn't want to be tired for that.

An hour later Barney boasted. "This has to be my last hand. I got a big hunting trip in the morning, so I gotta get up early. Read'm and weep boys; a full house! " smiled Barney, before trotting off back through the woods toward the supply wagon. Just as he lifted the flap of the supply wagon to get his bed roll, he realized his mistake; he was face to face with his Pa.

"Where have you been? I sent you to bed over an hour ago! Thundered Bill.

"I know. I wasn't tired, so I just went for a walk," answered Barney.

"So you disobeyed me about going to bed and about staying in camp," bellowed Bill.

"Pa, calm down. I was just a little ways out. I was with some of the other boys playing cards, and you technically only suggested I go to bed, sir. It's not such a big deal really," Barney tried reasoning, hoping Bill would see it his way.

"Barnaby Daniel West, I consider disobedience to be a big deal. When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it," answered Bill running his hand across his face and drawing in a deep breath.

"Tomorrow while Coop and I go hunting, you will stay here in camp and straighten the supply wagon. You can use the time to think about respecting you elders and following orders. We've been through this before; seems like you need a reminder, " said Bill in a stern voice.

"Oh Pa! Please no; I'm sorry. I'll not do it again," pleaded Barney.

"I'm sorry too, Barney, but the punishment stands. Maybe missing out on the trip will remind you of the importance of obedience.

"**That's not fair, you know I've been looking forward to the hunt all week!**" shouted Barney as he clomped across the camp with his bedroll.

Bill quickly grabbed his own bedroll and followed Barney. "You know Son, if you insist on pouting and stomping like a spoiled six year old, I could have a go at changing your attitude in a more physical way; if you understand my meaning," ground out Bill as he stopped to spread his bedroll next to where Barney was laying his.

Barney cut his eyes to Bill then flopped himself down, turning his back on Bill without a word.

Bill lay quietly for a bit glaring at Barney's back, tempted to snatch him up and make good on his threat; thus giving him something to pout about. Then deciding that maybe they just both needed a good night's rest, he said, "Have it your way boy; but understand:_ this will be your last warning,_" he added with a growl, growing tired of Barney's temper tantrums he'd witnessed all week.

'Last warning indeed, ' thought Barney. They were treating him like a little kid again.

Everyone around got more respect and freedom than him. He was sixteen and everybody knew that's was too old to be sent to bed. So what if he had teased Duke, that was nothing for his pa to get so riled up about." Barney began mulling over in his mind how unfair he was being treated and finally fell into a restless sleep.

~oOo~

At first light Barney was up and had his bedroll put away, hoping that maybe he could convince his pa to change his mind. "Pa can't you please reconsider. I know I was acting childish. I'll apologize to Duke and Charlie and I've already gotten up early and finish all my morning chores. Can I please go?" pleaded Barney.

"Barney, it's too late for that now. I said no hunting trip and that's what I meant. Now son, go help Charlie with the breakfast and then get to straightening the supply wagon. You and I will talk when I get back," responded Bill, giving Barney a stern Look as he stepped up into the saddle.

Bill turned and began explaining to the others on the hunt that Chief White Elk had only given them permission to take five buffalo and that in addition he had promised that he would bring the hides and other parts, back to White Elks camp where they would be used for tools and medicines and not go to waste. Disgusted Barney turned and stomped off to help Charlie.

"Morn, Barney, did you sleep good?" came Charlie's cheerful greeting.

"Good enough I guess. I don't know what that matters though," snarled Barney.

"Like that is it boy. Why you'd better not let Bill or Mr. Chris hear you answering me like that; why they'd skin your goat for sure," bantered Charlie trying to lighten the mood.

"No worries, Charlie, cause right after breakfast, I gotta straighten the supply wagon; you know the one that don't need straightened. Should be just a barrel of laughs," spat Barney with venom in his eyes.

"Simmer down. Look at it this way. It won't take you long and we're not moving out today, so you can find something more fun to fill your afternoon," suggested Charlie.

"**FAT CHANCE, **if I thought of something to do, someone would just come along and say; I was too young, or too inexperienced," rumbled Barney's indignant reply.

"Okay, I give up, but don't blame me when it comes around and bites you," groaned Charlie waving his hands in surrender. "How's about fetching some water and putting it on to boil,? he added rolling his eyes.

"That's all I'm good for around here, fetchin', and a carryin," complained Barney, as he grabbed the pail and headed for the creek.

"What's got his dander up so early this morning?" asked Chris reaching for the coffee pot.

"Oh he disobeyed Bill last night and as punishment Bill wouldn't let him go on the hunt this morning; told him to straighten the supply wagon," answered Charlie.

"I see, what smells so good?" questioned Chris sniffing the air.

"Bacon, Biscuits and fried apples. Let me get you a plate," grinned Charlie glad to hear someone complementing his cooking for a change.

"Barnaby, put that water on to boil and come over here and let's have a talk," said Chris in his best trail boss voice, as he watched Barney return from the creek.

"Yes Sir, just let me get a plate from Charlie," answered Barney.

"Now, boy did I hear right, did you disobey Bill last night.?" asked Chris around a bite of hot biscuit.

"Well ya, but..."

"That's; Yes Sir, and if you know you did wrong then what's all the fuss about having to straighten the supply wagon?" snapped Chris.

"It's just that…Uh, it's not fair sir. I was just funin' with Duke about getting punched by a girl. Pa got all riled, cause I didn't stop when he thought I should and send me to bed. Well I wasn't sleepy and sixteen is too old to be sent to bed anyway, so me and a few fella we wandered out a ways and played some cards. Then he caught me coming in later and said I could just stay here today and use the time to think about following orders," huffed Barney.

"That so. Hmm, I remember hearing Bill telling you to stay in the circle last night and I believe what got him riled was your backtalk and arguing instead of following orders. Under the circumstances, I think straightening the supply wagon and missing the hunting trip a fair punishment. If you spend your time thinking while you straighten it up, you might just come to see you got off rather easy," admonished Chris as he pointed his fork at Barney.

"So if you're finished eating I think you best get to work, and while you're at it string a line and hang those bedrolls to air no telling when we will get another chance." he ordered sternly.

"_Yes Sir," _replied Barney then as he walked toward the washstand he muttered under his breath, _'great more busy work. Everybody thinks they gotta keep the kid in line. Not a minutes peace for the lowly workers around here'. _Barney kept muttering to himself and having his very own ' pity party' as he scooted thing around in the supply wagon. The more he muttered the more rotten his mood became.

~oOo~

Bill and the hunting party had made the kill early.

"Coop, do you mind if I leave you and the men to finish up here. I think maybe I was a little hard on Barney. I figured maybe I could ride back and spend some one on one time with the boy," explained Bill.

"Sure Bill, we can handle things here, and some father and son time for the two of you could do wonders for all of us," laughed Coop.

Bill thanked everyone and turned his horse toward camp.

~oOo~

"Barney, run on up to the supply wagon and get my gun quick like, would ya," asked Duke in an almost nervous whisper.

Barney was busy tying a rope to the trunk of tree. With his back to Duke, he made no effort to turn around. "Go get it yourself. I'm busy, or can't you see through the shiner you got last night," smarted Barney.

"Very funny, run along now, I need it quick like," pleaded Duke beads of sweat dripping from his face. As he struggled not to move.

"I ain't got time, I got my own work to finish," smirked Barney. Without even looking at Duke, he petulantly stomped back to the supply wagon to get the bed rolls.

"Duke tried once more, "Listen Barnaby, I need..."

"I TOLD YOU I AIN"T GOT TIME GET IT YOUR SELF!" shouted back Barney, cutting Duke short.

Suddenly three shots rang out causing Barney to jump.

"Thanks Bill," uttered a very relieved Duke, as he stared down at the now dead bodies of two snakes. "I thought I was a goner."

Bill had seen the incident from yards away, and while he had not heard Dukes request, on spying the snakes and seeing Barney sullenly just ignore the man, had him fuming. "BARNABY, SWING UP HERE BEHIND ME, _**NOW! " **_he bellowed. Then turned to Duke as his friend picked up the dead carcasses. _**" **_Your welcome Duke, now if you will excuse the boy and me..." growled Bill reaching his arm down and yanked Barney up behind him.

It didn't take Barney much time to see the anger in Bill's expression. "Pa, how long..." asked Barney before being cut off.

"Long enough, and unless you want what's coming right here in front of everyone, close your mouth and hang on." Bill kicked the horse and galloped off without another word.

About fifteen minutes later, Bill reined the horse to a stop and reached back, helping Barney to the ground before dismounting and tying his horse.

"To think, I came back to spend some father and son time with you," ranted Bill. "Well this is not exactly what I had in mind, but first thing first," he continued, as he took out his knife and cut a switch from a nearby tree.

Barney stood wide eyed, as he realized what was about to happen. Bill strolled back across the space in three great strides. Pulling Barney toward him. He wrapped his left arm around Barney's middle and pulled him tight to his hip. Propping his foot on a rock, had Barney pitched forward just enough to give Bill a perfect target. Bill set his switch to work, bringing it down hard a dozen or so times; being sure that he covered every inch of Barney's backside, before releasing him and allowing him to stand.

"Now, young man. I want some answers, and I want them without attitude, or I'll put this switch right back to work! Do we have an understanding?" thundered Bill, waving the switch as he spoke. "What has gotten into you? You know better to backtalk and argue," continued Bill. He stood back and leveled Barney with a look, as he and waited for Barney to pull himself together and answer. "Answer me boy, while you stood by having your tantrum, you almost let Duke get snake bit."

"I didn't know, he could have told me there was a snake," hissed Barney wiping his wet eyes with his sleeve.

"Maybe he would have if you hadn't been so busy spouting off and pouting," lectured Bill. You were too darn busy feelin sorry fer yerself. I bet and didn't even notice how Duke's voice sounded. Didn't even turn around. If yer had yer mighta seen what was there."

"Maybe your right, and maybe, if everyone around here would stop treating me like a snot nosed kid, then maybe I ..." ranted Barney.

"Hold it right there. I think you are exaggerating things a tad. For a solid week or more you have been stomping around here complaining and pouting. You have been doing a very good impression of a spoiled six year old, instead of a young man learning ta swallow his pride and cop it on the chin when he's done wrong. Why if everyone were treating you the way you've been acting instead of yer real age, you would have been sporting a sore backside long before now! " Boomed Bill sternly.

"So is that what you came back for; to give the little boy a good spanking," spat Barney.

"Grrrr…" Bill angrily dragged off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. He let out a long breath and turned to face Barney and started again. "No son; as a matter of a fact I came back early, because I felt guilty about being so hard on you. I thought maybe it would be good to spend some time with my son! But, I ride into camp and all I see is a brat throwing a tantrum. I told you last night, I wasn't warning you again. Son, I'm telling you for the last time, I've had enough of the attitude, it's up to you ; either you start acting sixteen right now or you keep sassin' and pouting and I drag you across my knee and give you the worsebare bottom spanking any six year old ever got. So what's it to be?" said a very stern and put out Bill with a look that sliced through Barney.

Something about that look, brought Barney to his senses; or maybe it was that threat. "Your right Pa I have been acting selfish and childish. I guess I really earned that switchin'," answered Barney truly sorry.

"I accept your apology. Now, what's say you go apologize to Duke and we see if we can't talk ole Charlie into grubstaken' us for a few days. We can take those hides and bones to White Elk," offering Barney a manly handshake, and pulling him firmly into a hug.

~oOo~

Later that night as they spread out their bed rolls for the night, Barney turned to Bill. "You wouldn't have really done it would you?"

"Done what Barney?" asked a puzzled Bill.

"You know, turned me over you knee," said Barney blushing.

"Yes, Barney, I would have, and if you start acting like a bratty six year old again you can just bet your _bare bottom, _ I'll still do it. Now let's get so sleep; we've got a long day tomorrow," laughed Bill.

Barney, rolled onto his side and smiled. He had to admit, that's what he liked best about his pa; Bill always kept his word.


End file.
